


Ровная долина

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Series: Не судьба [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 04:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: То, что было на войне, остается на войне, думает Фрэнк. И с удовольствием выпивает за это.





	Ровная долина

Мария устраивает романтический вечер. Дети под присмотром няни, а Фрэнк с женой идут в ретро-кинотеатр, смотреть «Горбатую Гору». Фрэнку, в принципе, насрать, что именно смотреть, он рад просто расслабиться на гражданке, рядом с любимой женой. По его мнению, они могли провести отличный вечер на диване перед телеком (а лучше в спальне), но Мария хочет в кино — значит будет кино.  
Фильм про ковбоев — это плюс. Про ковбоев-пидорасов — безусловный минус. Где-то на середине драмы, когда брюнет смотрит на блондина крупным планом, и во взгляде его вся грусть еврейского народа, Фрэнк засыпает самым бесстыдным образом, в дреме выхватывая только обрывки фраз и сюжета. Как это часто бывает, мозг его лепит из услышанного что-то свое, и Фрэнку снится яркий, очень образный сон, в котором Билли приезжает к ним вечером, в гражданской одежде с иголочки, красивый сукин сын, а Фрэнк встречает его на пороге дома, крепко обнимает, хлопает по спине, а потом утягивает под козырек гаража и жадно, похабно целует, сминая губы, врываясь в рот.  
Ощущения яркие, осязаемые, от них горячо и сладко. Билли в долгу не остается: прижимается всем собой, трется, не стесняясь вообще ничего. Оторвавшись от губ Фрэнка, шепчет:  
— Хочу тебя. Прямо сейчас... — оглядывается, жестко ухмыляется и тянет его внутрь гаража. Сопротивляться нет ни сил, ни желания, а вот вставить ему прямо здесь, уложив грудью на заваленный хламом верстак, хочется до боли.  
Мария за стенкой, готовит на кухне семейный ужин — жужжит комбайн, что-то весело вещает раздражающий диджей по радио. Фрэнк даже слышит смех детей, но ему сейчас интересен только Билли, который в сумраке гаража стягивает с себя штаны, и его задница как белое пятно на фоне темного пространства. Фрэнк подходит, толкает Билли в спину, укладывая на пресловутый верстак.  
— Не церемонься, — выдыхает Билли со смешком. — Я готов, Фрэнки. Всегда готов для тебя.  
Фрэнк проводит пальцами между его ягодиц, трет большим пальцем отверстие. Оно и правда хорошенько смазано и приглашающе раскрыто, словно Билли и правда готовился к их встрече.  
Палец входит совсем легко и этого достаточно, Фрэнк расстегивает ширинку, достает член и входит в Билли, размашисто шлепая его по заднице мошонкой. Верстак прикручен к бетонному полу намертво, не выдает их даже малейшим скрипом, а Билли закусывает запястье и глухо стонет, подаваясь навстречу. Этого мало; Фрэнк разворачивает его лицом к себе, закидывает его неприлично стройные ноги себе на плечи, дергает на себя и смотрит Билли в глаза, темные и жадно блестящие в полумраке.  
Оба уже на грани, но, видимо, что-то их выдает, потому что Фрэнк слышит голос Марии:  
— Фрэнк? Фрэнки?.. Фрэнк, все в порядке? — Мария трясет его за плечо и Фрэнк резко выныривает из сна, хватает ртом воздух, морщится. По экрану бегут титры, большинство уже покинули зал.  
— Черт. Заснул, — констатирует очевидное Фрэнк и неловко переминается. В зале пока еще темно и Мария не видит, что под джинсами у него несомненное восстание.  
— Да ты весь фильм проспал, соня, — Мария фыркает, — Идем? У нас заказан столик, я надеюсь, ты выспался перед приемом пищи.  
— Конечно. Надо отлить. Встретимся там, — Фрэнк неловко целует жену и сбегает в туалет. Умывает лицо, долго смотрит собственному отражению в глаза. Сон никак не хочет отпускать, сводит с ума яркостью и осязаемостью ощущений. От отсутствия разрядки больно, и Фрэнк сдается, идет в кабинку, дрочит — безуспешно. Закрывает глаза, представляет Марию, ее грудь, и губы, и горячие стоны, и нежное лоно, но и этого мало. Тогда Фрэнк рычит, упирается в стенку кабинки лбом и представляет себе Билли. Как тот стоит на коленях посреди штаба и смачно ему отсасывает, запустив руку к себе в штаны и надрачивая в такт. Губы у него раскрасневшиеся и припухшие, блестят от слюны и смазки, а взгляд совершенно блядский. Они делают это сразу после совещания с командиром группы СТРАЙК, и у Билли во время разговора непривычно притихший, с потухшим взглядом. Но стоит высокому начальству с гостями покинуть штаб, как Билли тянется к Фрэнку, толкает его задницей на начальственный стол, устраивается у него между ног и делает свое дело как никто и никогда.  
Этого воспоминания достаточно, чтобы яйца разрядились наконец густой струей спермы. Фрэнк какое-то время смотрит на загаженную стенку, потом кое-как вытирает ее бумагой, смывает следы преступления, умывается и идет ужинать с женой. Внутри созревает решение, нерушимое как скала.  
Он вернулся с войны домой. И это единственное, что важно.

***

Билли приезжает в гости через пару недель. Фрэнк встречает его у порога, крепко обнимает и хлопает по спине.  
— Рад тебя видеть, — говорит он и ведет Билли в дом, мимо закрытой двери гаража. Мария готовит ужин и на попытки предложить помощь отвечает решительным отказом, так что они устраиваются на веранде с пивом, наблюдая за тем, как дети играют на заднем дворе.  
— Как вы? — спрашивает Билли.  
— Отлично. Мирная жизнь. Романтика. В кино вот ходили… — Фрэнк хмыкает и прикладывается к бутылке. — На этот… Как его?.. «Горбатый Холм».  
— «Горбатую Гору», — Билли смеется, щурится на солнце. Взгляд у него веселый, но там, глубоко под смехом, Фрэнк чувствует напряженный интерес. — И как тебе?  
— Скучно. Но я отлично выспался, — Фрэнк пожимает плечами, а потом смотрит Билли прямо в глаза. — Мария любит такие фильмы, и вообще все это равенство прав в целом. Мне не мешает. Но я рад, что у меня с друзьями сплошная ровная долина и никаких горбатых гор. Я люблю свою жену.  
— Ну еще бы ты ее не любил: только такой ангел, как она, может тебя терпеть, — фыркает Билли, по-прежнему широко улыбаясь, вот только взгляд на мгновение становится мертвым, как когда-то на совещании в штабе. Фрэнк моргает, щурится, но Билли уже смеется и рассказывает какую-то байку, а в его взгляде — сплошные веселье и дружелюбие.  
То, что было на войне, остается на войне, думает Фрэнк. И с удовольствием выпивает за это.


End file.
